


"De Jun who is this?"

by Aestfrea



Category: NCT (Band), WayV(band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Liu Yang Yang-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestfrea/pseuds/Aestfrea
Summary: The story of how 7 boys became a family through a computer game.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	"De Jun who is this?"

Shanghai, Year 21XX

He was walking down the streets, the only thing lighting up his surroundings were the neon lights that belonged to the many different stores around him that were naturally all closed at this hour. 

As Yangyang arrived at the Plaza he sat down on one of the cold, metal benches and took a bite out of the sandwich he was able to buy before the stores had been closed off for the night.

No one usually turned up at the plaza at this time, so he tried to relax while enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

Just as Yangyang was about to finish his sandwich he noticed a movement in one of the alleys next to the plaza. He quickly finished his food and stood up from the bench and took one of the shortcuts to his apartment, he wasn't going to take any chances.

If the people thought that there were no criminals nowadays they were terribly wrong, Yangyang had encountered a whole lot of them over the years and he had always stayed a big distance away from them, he didn’t want to get mixed up in their affairs.

Every single time he saw someone falling victim to a thief or some street thugs he immediately got out of sight like the coward he was.

He always went home after these encounters and played computer games to relieve himself from the stress and anxiety that had been building up inside of him.

Over the years he had grown accustomed to a game called “Bad Alive”, he started playing the game after it’s release on many different servers, for fun and to train his language skills he had switched between the American and European, and even the Korean server.

In China, the game didn’t have its own server yet, but that didn’t sadden him because he was able to make many friends on an international base.

He didn’t pay attention to the ranks in the game until he first reached the highest possible in-game rank on the American and European servers, a LEGEND.

He played the game for fun and to relieve the stress of his everyday life, but it excited him that he might be able to get further with gaming than just using it to have fun.

Soon Yangyang developed a passion for the game itself, he evolved his sniping skills, his favorite weapon in the game, and worked himself up the ranks in the Korean server as well.

It was widely known that Koreans were really good when it came to gaming, so he decided to not take anyone on the server lightly.

While playing on the Korean server Yangyang obtained his first serious online friend, his game ID was TEN and he was Thai, the other also spoke Chinese and Korean so the two often switched between languages in the games, confusing their other teammates in the process.

Ten was the first person he met online that Yangyang actually exchanged information about himself with, they exchanged phone numbers and even met up.

When Yangyang found out the other lived in china he was ecstatic, he rushed to ask him if they could meet up, and thankfully Ten agreed to it. 

Ten was like an older brother to him, someone he could play games and joke around with.

Yangyang met his first real-life friend when he went to school after the summer break, because he had been gaming the whole time his skills had become quite rusty and so he decided to get himself a tutor.

The said tutor was one grade above him and his name was De Jun, the two decided to meet at Yangyangs home every Wednesday evening.

“Come on in!”, Yangyang responded to the other ringing the bell, and let him inside the apartment.

“I tried cleaning up a bit but there’s still stuff lying around… I’m very sorry”, embarrassed he scratched his neck.

De Jun smiled shyly, “Oh it’s completely fine!”

They entered the others room and sat down on the bed.

Yangyang pulled a couple of books out of his school bag, while De Jun pulled out his notes.

The older cleared his throat, “So you told me you had Trigonometry in math at the moment, right?”, Yangyang nodded in response and showed him the page in his book, “I don’t quite understand how you get to the solution with this formula..”

“Let’s do the stuff in the book later, so I took a few notes on the topic myself so I could explain it to you better, do you mind if I show you?”, Yangyang shook his head.

The next hour passed quickly, with De Jun explaining the topic and formula to him and then moving on to tell him how you had to use said formula for the tasks in the book.

Yangyang thought the other was a great help, he was very good at explaining, and he was very smart as well.

From then on they met every Wednesday evening and Yangyang seriously felt like he was getting better at school, so he wanted to somehow thank the other for sacrificing his time for him.

When the doorbell rang Yangyang jumped up from his position on the bed and rushed to the door, excited he opened it and dragged De Jun inside.

Taken by surprise the other couldn’t grasp what was going on until he was already standing in Yangyang’s room.

“What’s wrong Yangyang? Why so ecstatic??”

Yangyang grew quiet at the confrontation but answered after a few seconds, “I’ve been wanting to repay you, you have helped me so much in the past month and it just wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t do anything for you in return..”

“Oh no It’s fine Yangyang, you know the school pays me for tutoring you, you really don’t have to do this!”

But however much the other tried to resist in the end the both of them ended up at the local pc cafe right next to each other, Yangyang had insisted on paying for both of them.

“I didn’t bother asking until now but… what kind of computer games do you like to play?”, asked the younger directly after they had ordered their food and drinks.

“I mean I don’t really play many games... I guess I just tend to see what most people play and just go along with it?!”, de jun shrugged his shoulders.

“Then what is the game you went along with?”, he looked at the other with curiosity in his eyes.

“My friends at school play this game called Bad Alive, I tried it and it’s pretty fun. What about you Yangyang?”

Yangyang was surprised, he didn’t expect the other to also play the game he had been learning to enjoy these past few months.

“ME TOO!”, he screamed ecstatically.

De jun’s eyes widened as he looked around and saw a few other people staring, “Not so loud please..You guys aren’t the only ones in here.”, said another guy near them in an annoyed tone.

Yangyang sunk into his chair in embarrassment.

“Are you sure you want to do this Yangyang? You didn’t really talk to anyone at school until now except for me did you?!”

The two of them were on their way to De Jun's classroom, where the older wanted to introduce his other friends to him.

“Yeah, from what you said about them they seem to be good people, and I sometimes really need to get away from the computer.”

“I think that might become a problem seeing as they probably also spend most of their time on their computers, especially since they started trying to train yukhei...”

They turned around the last corner and then Yangyang could see four boys at the end of the corridor.

“But Lucas if you continue using that tactic you’re never going to go up in ranks if your opponents see you doing that you’re dead and that’s it for you!”

“No Kun Hang it worked last time I assure you it’s going to work this time as well!!”

The two boys noticed De Jun and Yangyang approaching and immediately threw themselves onto the older of the two, “Come on Xiaojun tell Lucas that his beginner tactic isn’t gonna work for long he’s just way too stubborn...”, the boy, Kun Hang? pouted at him.

Meanwhile, Yangyang took a look at the other two guys who just stood to the side and watched it all play out, until... 

“De Jun who is this?”

De Jun’s group of friends quickly accepted Yangyang into their ranks, they got along well together especially because they all shared the passion for gaming, because he didn’t want to leave the other out he introduced Ten to the group, and the older quickly bonded with the other members of the group and played with them if he didn’t have to take care of his 2 cats, Leon and Louis.

The seven of them chose the group name ‘WayV’ for themselves and when the Worldwide ‘Bad Alive’ Championships took place they got crowned the first-ever Chinese Champions.

They reigned as a family, even if Lucas in the end still couldn’t get more than a Gold rank.


End file.
